Dream or Reality?
by Kuroi Enkou
Summary: COMPLETE After Battle City Isis gives Seto the Millennium Rod, not knowing that a small part of Marik was sealed in there. Seto accepts it and goes home. That night he has a strange dream…the question here is, is this really a dream or something more?...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dream or Reality?

Summary: After Battle City Isis gives Seto the Millennium Rod, not knowing that a small part of Marik was sealed in there. Seto accepts it and goes home. That night he has a strange dream…the question here is, is this really a dream or something more?…

Disclaimer: If Yugioh were mine, the Hikaris would be with their Yamis and Seto would be with Seth while Jou is with either Bakura and Ryou or Seto and Seth.

Warning: There is rape in this chapter and some OOCNESS.

NOTE: In this story Seto does believe in magic just not very strongly.

Speech

"Hnnn"

'Tch'

/Yamis mind-talking/

/Hikaris mind-talking /

Chapter 1

As Seto left the tower he heard Isis call out, desperately, "Wait, please!"

He stopped and half-turned, "What do _you_ want?" He asked disdainfully.

"Please," she paused to catch her breath, "You must take this," she continued as she tried to thrust the millennium rod into his hands, "The Ra-forsaken thing will not answer to Malik or myself."

"Why should I?" asked Seto warily.

"As I said before, it will not listen to either of us and because it acted of it's own accord during our duel I was hoping you'd be able to control it."

"Hnn…and what will I get in return for keeping the millennium item under control?" He asked, curious.

"I shall return to you Obelisk the Tormentor" She said, rather unwillingly.

"Hnn…I shall watch over your precious millennium item as long as I receive the god card now." Stated Seto, impatient to be gone.

Isis agreed and handed both items over.

As Seto grabbed it he felt a tingle in his arm but shrugged it off and walked away.

ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ ΞΕΩΥ

Later, when Seto got to the mansion, he went up to his room. He threw the millennium rod into a corner and started to change. He didn't notice the item begin to glow briefly. He finished and walked over to the rod and picked it up. He felt a shock, as though he'd been electrocuted and dropped it. He stared, wide-eyed and still at it, but then jerked back as he heard a semi familiar voice. He looked around expecting to see someone but saw only the dark corners of the room.

He heard it again, but this time recognizing Marik's voice.

"Show yourself," growled out Seto as he spun around, thinking Marik was there. Marik chuckled and appeared in spirit form next to Seto. He watched as Seto jerked away, as if burned.

"What the hell are you?" demanded Seto, as he regained his composure.

Marik gave a cross between a smirk and a leer and said, "Your worst nightmare."

Seto snorted, disbelieving, "Whatever."

Marik gave a chilling smile, "You don't know what you're in for." And disappeared into the rod.

In his soul room

Seto walked down a darkened corridor and saw three doors. He entered the one on the right and saw a beautiful king-sized bed with navy blue silk sheets, a laptop, a painting of a Blue eyes White dragon next to a chained door and also, he noticed that the walls were a dark blue with gold borders.

Curious, he walked slowly to the chained door, but couldn't open it. He growled, frustrated, and turned away.

Seto walked back out and took the door in front of him. This time he took the time to look at the designs on the doorframe before entering. As he stepped into the room his eyes widened minutely, his only sign of surprise, as he took in the lavish decorations. To one side stood a temple of Set but to the other was a bed with a man sleeping peacefully, as he neared the bed he saw a shimmer in the air as if the man was under an enchanted sleep. He looked down and saw, to his amazement and surprise, that the man looked exactly like him, but then he looked closer and noticed that his hair was slightly darker and wilder and that his skin was a tan color.

He left the room and entered the last one left unexplored. Once inside he noticed that this room also was decorated with Egyptian designs. He had taken but a few steps forward when the door shut closed behind and he heard an ominous chuckle.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said Marik from behind Seto.

Seto could feel Marik's hot breath against his neck as he talked, "How did you find your way to my soul room?"

Seto didn't answer, he glared at the wall, silently.

Marik shrugged and said, mockingly, "Guess I'll have some fun with my toy then."

Seto reacted to this furiously, "Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me," he spat out as he turned around, swinging his arm trying to hit Marik. He wasn't fast enough and Marik just grabbed his arms and pushed him onto the bed. Before he could react, Marik flipped him over and had already started tying Seto's arms to the headboard.

Seto snarled and struggled against his restraints, cursing enough to make a sailor blush.

Marik chuckled, "Don't waste your energy, you won't be able to break the restraints."

Seto tried one more time before stopping and instead settled for shooting a murderous glare at Marik. He watched, impassively, as Marik moved up beside the bed and kissed Seto roughly on the lips. Seto tried to turn his head, but Marik grabbed his jaw and held him there. Marik stopped kissing Seto and moved so that he straddled Seto's waist. Seto snarled and tried to buck Marik off but soon stopped as he saw Marik was enjoying it. Marik started kissing along Seto's jaw line and down his pale neck. Marik grabbed Seto's hair and pulled his head roughly to the side for better access.

Marik let his other hand wander down under Seto's boxers and grab his hardened length tightly.

"You like this don't you slut?" Marik breathed out, as he nipped, suckled and bit on Seto's neck.

"Uhn…" was the only thing Seto managed to say as the fingers around his length tightened harshly.

"You want more don't you?"

Seto snarled and retorted, "No way in Hell!"

Marik smirked, "We'll see about that."

Marik moved down so he was level with Seto's chest and bit down ruthlessly on his nipple, making it bleed. Seto flinched and closed his eyes, but remained silent, not giving Marik the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

Marik made his way down to Seto's length and, grabbing the base tightly, engulfed all and swallowed around it. Seto's eyes flew open as he bucked upward with a vengeance, his mind shutting down overloaded with unwanted pleasure.

Seto let out a hoarse scream, "No! No! No! Please stop it," He cut off his sentence with a sob.

Marik stopped and slid up to Seto's ear, "Why should I?" He whispered as he licked Seto's ear, loving the feel of him shuddering.

A lone tear slipped down Seto's cheek before he closed his eyes preventing any more from falling. He turned his head to the side trying to hide his pained expression.

Marik spread Seto's legs and rammed in not allowing Seto any time to adjust.

Seto let out an anguished cry and tried to get away but couldn't. He made himself go limp and let him do what he wanted hoping for it to be over soon.

Marik groaned and pulled out, he thrusted back in and gave Seto a harsh kiss and bit his lip.

"You're so tight," Marik moaned and thrusted in and out a couple of more times before cumming in Seto's bloody passage.

Seto whimpered slightly at the burning sensation of Marik's semen inside him.

Marik lay sprawled on Seto and traced lazy circles wherever he was injured.

Seto closed his eyes, exhausted, and felt the world grow quiet…

Seto gasped and opened his eyes, he looked around wildly, thinking he was still with Marik but calmed as he saw it was only his bedroom.

"Was it only a dream?" Seto muttered to himself, sitting up, he gasped softly and laid back down as he felt pain shooting up his lower back. "I guess not," He said miserably.

He closed his eyes thinking about what to do when he heard, "Hello my little slut…"

TBC

A/N Well? What do you think should I continue or should I go slink back into my dark hole because it's awful?

R&R …poor Seto…don't worry he will be saved…soon…

P.S. I gonna keep this here 'cause it makes my story seem longer…oh and NO FLAMES…I'll just use them to set your house on fire 'cause I'm a bonafide Pyromaniac.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dream or Reality?

Summary: After Battle City Isis gives Seto the Millennium Rod, not knowing that a small part of Marik was sealed in there. Seto accepts it and goes home. That night he has a strange dream…the question here is, is this really a dream or something more?…

Disclaimer: -waves around contract- w00t!!!!! I own YGO! -does a little dance- -is bonked on head by muse and dragged off…- Nameless muse: I'm sorry about Kuro she's just had too much coffee and went a little crazy

Warning: There is RAPE in this story and OOCNESS…Kaiba is not as aloof in this but who can be after being raped although he's taking this a lot better than most.

NOTE: …Oops…It seems that there's a mistake about Seto's clothes never coming off and I'm sorry if it makes it a bit awkward…please disregard it.

Speech

"Hnnn" – Spoken

'Tch' – thoughts

/Yamis mind-talking/

//Hikaris mind-talking//

Last chapter:

"_Was it only a dream?" Seto muttered to himself, sitting up, he gasped softly and laid back down as he felt pain shooting up his lower back. "I guess not," He said miserably. _

_He closed his eyes thinking about what to do when he heard, "Hello my little slut…" _

This chapter:

Seto's eyes snapped open as he heard those words, "What…what are you doing here? G-Get away," Seto winced inwardly as he heard his voice crack slightly.

"Maa, Maa I'll leave you be for now, but I'll see you tonight," and with a ghostly brush of his hand on Seto's cheek, that would seem almost loving to an outsider, disappeared.

Seto let out a shaky breath that he didn't remember holding and ran trembling fingers through his sweaty hair. He carefully sat up, making sure not to trigger any pain in his lower back, and made his way to the bathroom to look for pain relievers. He opened the bottle and grabbing two, left the bathroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, walking in his normal stride carefully masking the pain, so as to not worry his otouto.

"'Nii-san!" He gave a barely audible gasp of pain as Mokuba ran up and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright 'Nii-san?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he saw his brother's somber face and tense shoulders.

"Aa, I'm fine, Mokuba," He said forcing a smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look extremely pale and tired 'Nii-san. Is there anything I can do?" Mokuba said looking unconvinced as he saw his brother shake his head.

"Iie, Mokuba," Seto looked at his watch and then back at Mokuba with a stern expression, "Hurry and get your things together or you'll be late for school."

Mokuba sighed, "Hai, 'Nii-san," and went to do as his brother said.

---

Seto got out of the limo and quickly walked to homeroom, knowing, and dreading, that he would be alone for some time. He sat down, and crossing his arms waited for the appearance of Marik. It never came.

Seto narrowed his eyes in thought, 'What is he up to?' He heard Marik laugh cruelly from his soulroom/You'll see./ and then all was quiet. Worry shone in Seto's eyes for a brief moment before he concealed it behind his cool façade. The rest of the time passed quickly as students began trickle into the room as first bell rang. He looked up as Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Yugi came in, followed by the group of Yamis. Bakura and Malik had become calmer, not bent as much on world domination, more involved with seducing Jou and Ryou then anything else. Yami however seemed to have gone psycho, it seems ever since Yugi rejected him for Anzu he's set out to prove he can be every bit as evil as Marik used to be.

Yami sauntered down the aisle, casually brushing his hand against Kaiba, relishing in his shudder, as he made his way to his usual seat by the window. He kept an eye on Kaiba, a weird smile on his face as he imagined Kaiba in lewd positions. He smirked, as Kaiba turned back feeling an unwelcome gaze on his back and licked his lips suggestively, mentally laughing as an almost frightened look flashed across the CEO's face.

'What the hell?' Kaiba thought shakily, 'Oh God Now Yami is after me.' He clenched his fists until the knuckles were white, not wanting to show any more weakness, and sat stiffly, ignoring the dull throbbing in his lower back, paying dubious attention to the teacher. As soon as the bell rang he walked swiftly out and headed towards his limo, ignoring the principal's shouts to go to class. He sat in the back and ordered the driver to head home, before closing his eyes to get a few minutes of respite. Once again he was in the dark corridor, though this time he went straight for that stranger's room, wary of Marik lurking about. He closed the door tightly behind, hoping that Marik would be unable to pass. He walked up to the side of the bed and just stared down at the man, pondering on his being there.

He cried out as he was grabbed by the hair and pulled back, hitting the ground at an angle, spraining his wrist. He trembled as he stared up at Marik, cradling his limp hand, fear lurking in his eyes. His eyes widened in fearful surprise as he saw Yami standing next to him.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked, wanting to know yet not.

He flinched as Yami's lips curved into a lustful smirk, "You're too good a treat to pass up and Marik here has agreed to share," he paused to bow before continuing, "Also, you seem to forget that I have many powers, one of which is to get inside the mind of anyone I like in this case, you." With every word he said, Yami had been getting steadily closer and closer to Kaiba's face. He grinned at the boy's feeble attempts to get away, effectively putting a stop to it by grabbing him by the hair violently.

"I don't think so," He grinned ominously, and leaned in, biting Kaiba's bottom lip savagely, drawing blood. He licked at it before roughly lifting the teen's legs and positioning himself at Kaiba's unprepared entrance. He relished in the screams wrenched from his pale throat, leaning down to brutally bite his collarbone. He turned Kaiba around, positioning him on all fours, his passage tearing because Yami's refusal to pull out first.

Kaiba sobbed, his pride all but gone under their violation of his body, "NO! S-Stop PLEASE!…Someone HELP! Ple—" He was cut off by a blunt object being shoved against his lips. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what it was, he shook his head, turning away refusing to sully his mouth too. Yami chose then to thrust, wrenching a painful gasp from Kaiba, Marik took this moment thrust his swollen length in his mouth, choking Seto. Marik grabbed Kaiba by the hair and thrust in violently, shuddering in pleasure as the vibration from Kaiba's screams traveled along him.

As Kaiba was about to give up, he heard an angry growl behind him and felt Yami and Marik being yanked off. He collapsed to the ground and fainted, letting whoever saved him deal with his tormentors.

ΞΕΩΥ

As Kaiba came into consciousness he felt a warm presence next to him, he shuddered remembering what had happened before he blacked out. He opened his eyes to find the stranger looking down at him.

/Hello Hikari,/ Kaiba jerked in surprise at hearing a voice in his mind.

//Who…Who are you?// He questioned hesitantly, still vulnerable from earlier.

The stranger smiled soothingly/I am your Yami, my name is Seth/ he ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair wanting to calm and comfort him.

//My…Yami?// Kaiba's brow furrowed, confused.

Seth nodded/The millennium rod rightfully belongs to you, I was spelled so that I'd only awaken if my true wielder sought my aid./

Kaiba flinched at the reminder//I…see// He bit his lip before asking//What happened to…Marik and Yami?// He watched, wincing as he saw the anger flashing in Seth's eyes, which had darkened to a near black.

"Do you mean the Egyptian and the _Pharaoh?_" He spat out the last name, not having thought his King capable of such things.

Kaiba recoiled at the amount of hatred and malice in his other's voice. Seth noticed and pulled him into his lap, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as Kaiba cuddled against him.

"Yes," Kaiba answered eventually. Shifting his gaze up to his Yami's eyes, carefully gauging his reaction, this time not surprised as Seth's eyes went hard and cold.

"I was able to destroy that fragment of…Marik and throw _my pharaoh_," he said this with a sneer, "out of your mind, but I can do little else then protect you from further invasion." He stared down apologetically at Kaiba.

"That's alright…I thank you for what you were able to do," He gave a small smile and looped an arm around Seth's waist, squeezing gently, "It would've been worse if Marik were still around."

Kaiba stood up, or rather tried before collapsing with a hiss back on the bed. He jumped, startled as he felt Seth's hand touch his lower back and a soothing sensation start to appear.

"What did you do?" Kaiba stared curiously up at Seth, after noticing that his pain was gone.

Seth shrugged, "I merely cast a low-level healing spell…nothing really." Kaiba made a soft sound and turned, launching himself at Seth, gripping him tightly around the waist in a hug as thanks.

Seth moved to sit up but stilled as Kaiba tightened his grip, unwilling to let go, he looked up and glared slightly his tousled hair making the glare loose its effect and look like a pout.

"Stay," was heard, clearly a demand, Seth mock-scowled, but sighed in defeat and laid still as his Hikari drifted off to sleep, soon followed by himself.

TBC

---

A/N: well? I know I hadn't really paid much attention to this fic but really I tried! I just…had no idea where to go with it ; well ummm…Marik's dead and Yami's a psycho what's next? I may do one or two more chapters and Yami gets offed or…something. Suggestions are accepted.

P.S. I'll try to update CtS soon…I just don't know how it'll end maybe…naw you'll find out. RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dream or Reality?

Summary: After Battle City Isis gives Seto the Millennium Rod, not knowing that a small part of Marik was sealed in there. Seto accepts it and goes home. That night he has a strange dream…the question here is, is this really a dream or something more?…

Disclaimer: -waves around contract- w00t! I own YGO! -does a little dance- -is bonked on head by muse and dragged off…- Nameless muse: I'm sorry about Kuro she's just had too much coffee and went a little crazy

Warning: There is RAPE in this story and OOCNESS…Kaiba is not as aloof in this but who can be after being raped although he's taking this a lot better than most.

Speech

"Hnnn" – Spoken

'Tch' – thoughts

/Mind-talking/

Last chapter:

_Seth moved to sit up but stilled as Kaiba tightened his grip, unwilling to let go, he looked up and glared slightly his tousled hair making the glare lose its effect and look like a pout._

_"Stay," was heard, clearly a demand, Seth mock-scowled, but sighed in defeat and laid still as his Hikari drifted off to sleep, soon followed by himself._

This chapter:

Seto awoke, slightly startled to feel warmth radiating from next to him. He sat up and looked over, only to relax as his memories from last night came back, and he realized just who was lying beside him.

'He…saved me. He must have carried me to the bed after I fainted.' Seto gave a soft smile as he ran a hand down Seth's sleeping face. He sat there awhile, silently admiring his savior, before going to get dressed as he realized Seth was beginning to wake up.

"Nn…Seto? What are you doing? It's early." Seth asked sleepily as he stretched and moved to get out of bed.

"I have school today. You know the place right? Where one goes to learn…supposedly. Get up, I'll make you breakfast and introduce you to Mokuba." Seto smirked, Seth was going to be in for it.

"Mokuba? Who's that?"

"My little brother." Seto stood impatiently by the door, waiting for his counterpart to finish dressing.

"I see." Seth muttered in annoyance as he finished dressing, "I see not the point in half of these clothes. They are so…constricting. What happened to wearing wraps?" Seto chuckled, "A wrap? You mean those skirts that they wore? No thanks, I would rather people who'd mistake you for me not to think I've suddenly became a cross dresser."

"…I take insult to that. Beside I'm sure you would look good in one of those." Seth gave Seto a _look_ and smirked in triumph at the flush that stole across his face.

"And have a breeze where none was meant to be? I think I'll decline." Seto turned away and strode off to the kitchen, pointedly not looking back to see if Seth was following.

ΞΕΩΥ

Mokuba took the appearance of a Seto lookalike quite well, after it was explained to him about being Seto's dark. Then again Mokuba always was more open-minded about magic and the like. Breakfast passed with no problems and they set off for school.

Seto turned to Seth as soon as Mokuba got out of the limo, "There is no way people will accept a random exchange student in the middle of the year, even if I could hack you in. Can you go back into the Rod, and appear if I call you out?"

"That is no problem. I can still protect you from inside the Rod, so don't worry about the Pharaoh." Seth said reassuringly, pulling an uncomplaining Seto into an embrace. Seto melted into him, accepting his touch, after all if he couldn't trust his other half, who could he trust? They stayed that way until they reached the school, where Seto reluctantly pulled away and got out, as Seth disappeared into the Rod.

Seto walked into class, unwilling to show weakness, his dark was here, nothing would happen. He sat down, ignoring the Yugi gang's feeble attempts at friendship, he pulled out a book and began to read, waiting for class to begin. He became so absorbed in his book he failed to notice Yami approaching him until his shadow fell over Seto.

"Hello Kaiba. Did you miss me?" Yami whispered evilly, for Seto's ears alone. He smirked maliciously as he took note of Seto's tense shoulders and paling face, "Where's your Seth now? Can't come out, can he? I may not be able to give you a _personal_ visit, but I'm still here, and there's nothing Seth can do about that." Yami let out a low chuckle and with a final mocking caress, went to his seat.

/Ignore him; he doesn't know I've already come out once. Let him think I'm too weak, then when he lets his guard down…/ Seth trailed off, letting the silence speak for itself.

/I—I don't know if I can do it. If something goes wrong…I don't think I can stand it Seth. Promise me you'll come out. I don't care if millions of people are watching, come out no matter what./ Seto clenched his trembling hands tightly, knuckles going white. He stared vacantly ahead of him, the teacher droning going through him.

/I promise Seto. I won't let him do that ever again. I swear it./ Seth's low voice flowed through him, calming him. Slowly Seto breathed out, and focused back on the lesson.

By the window, a pair of red eyes noticed Seto's internal debate, though no one else seemed to. Yami stared calculatingly at Seto, his mind seething with plans.

ΞΕΩΥ

Hearing the lunch bell ring, Seto headed to his normal seat on the roof. He settled down and pulled out his bento, preparing to eat. He'd just taken his first bites, when he heard a clatter behind him, and everything went dark.

Seto came to with a groan, and struggling to sit up, he was overcome with fear as he realized his hands were bound together.

"Lovely. You look beautiful Seto. I'm sure you'll look even better covered in my marks." Seto let out a yelp of fear as he realized just who had gotten to him. He scrambled back, looking around wildly for the Rod, noticing he was still on the school's roof. Pretending not to have seen it, he looked back up at Yami and glared tremulously, "Bastard. You won't get away with this."

"Such passion. See, this is why you fascinate me. A normal person would have broken by now but not you. You still defy me, even though it's useless." With this Yami began to advance on Seto, who continued to move closer to the Rod. Taking a chance he threw himself at it, managing to touch it and scream out, /Seth!/ before he was pulled away towards the Pharaoh. He continued to struggle, kicking at every opening he found, even as he was stripped.

Yami growled in frustration, and slapped the struggling man underneath him, "Stay still or _else_." Seto looked at him dazedly, shocked by the hit. He lay limply under the man, and was about to give up hope, when he saw Seth appear behind Yami. He watched as Seth pulled the sheath off the Millennium Rod silently and held it under Yami's neck, who stilled abruptly at the feel of cold metal near his vitals.

"Hello _Pharaoh_, having a little fun?" Seth growled lowly, his voice full of menace as he pressed the knife closer, a thin line of blood appearing on the Pharaoh's neck. "Didn't I tell you to leave my Light _alone_?" Seth roughly pulled Yami off Seto, allowing him room to scoot away from his attacker.

"I-I understand Priest, now put the knife down. Let's talk about this like rational adults yes?" Yami's voice was smooth and placating, but for the slight undertone of nervousness present in his voice and in his eyes.

"I don't think so. Let's ask Seto, shall we?" Seth looked at Seto questioningly, waiting for his answer, "What do you want to do with him?"

Seto looked at him, seeming all the more fragile for the pained expression on his face and the awkward twist of bound hands. "I…don't care. Just make him go away, p-please!" He looked away, angry at himself for his weakness.

Seth nodded, "You heard him, Yami. You are done." Yami whimpered in fear thinking he was about to be killed, "But I'm not going to kill you. I don't want your death on my or Seto's conscience, instead, I banish you to the shadow realm _forever_."

Yami gasped as he realized what this meant, he was to be sent back to that place again, but before he could fight back, he was gone. His mind trapped in the shadow realm with no way of escape, his body left behind to rot away in a vegetable state.

Seth dropped the body where he stood and sheathed the Rod. He turned to Seto, who was staring at him in relief, "He's…gone?" Seth nodded and gathered Seto to him, "Yes, he's gone. For good." He ran a hand softly through brunette locks, and gave Seto a chaste kiss on the lips. Seto looked up at him startled, a hand coming up to touch where Seth kissed. "I can't. Not yet. Will you wait?"

Seth chuckled in amusement, "Of course I can. I'm your other half, where would I stay if not by your side?" Seto blushed at his sappy words, and thought that maybe things would be alright as long as Seth was there.

End


End file.
